Blades of immortal
by Scarlet-Mistress
Summary: She knew that there was more to her past than she was aware of. She knew that she was running from something; Hiding from someone. She just didn't know from what and from who. It had seemed so simple; Retrieve an ancient scroll and deliver it to the museum.Something in her told her to let it rest. She had a feeling she had heard the name before;The twin blades of immortal. But wher
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N; I finally had the guts to publish a story on this site. Yeah me; My very first story ever will feature my favorite pairing Natsu/Erza. _**

**_I _**** apologize for any grammar and/or spelling errors and any oocness of the characters. I will try my best to keep them all in character. I am open for feedback and any ideas but please be kind.**

* * *

_Yes. Make it go away. Make it all go away. The pain. The fear. The memories. My past. My present and take my future. _

_I want it to stop. She could feel her magic leaving her. She felt that she was barely clinging to life and Erza couldn't help but feel relieved. _

_She could finally stop pretending. She could finally stop hiding. She could finally stop running away from..._

_It was amusing that the one that initially started all her pain would be the one to end it all. Hmmm it was weird. _

_She wasn't afraid. She wasn't angry. Nor was she sad. She felt oddly at ease and almost happy. It felt good for all it to stop._

_Her entire life had been nothing else but a rollercoaster of suffering, pain and betrayal. Betrayal. That one always and always came back didn't it? _

_She had always wondered what she had done to deserve to go through the hell of being a slave. Of being betrayed by someone she cared about. Why he had to go and try to sacrifice her. _

_And now she finally knew. Maybe. No not maybe that man was right. If she had never existed in the first place; He wouldn't have killed them._

_That would have meant that she had never become a slave and would never push Jellal to save her. He wouldn't have been possessed and wouldn't try to revive a dark mage. _

_That would mean that Simon wouldn't have died...She really was the cause of a lot of pain wasn't she? _

_Someone like her. Someone who was too weak to life with her memories. Someone who always cried and hide behind others. Someone who protected herself by cladding herself in armor._

_Really didn't deserve to life. Someone who pretended to be stronger than she really was...Ah I am indeed a very pathetic person._

_Admitting this only when you are one the verge of death. Hmmm. Your daughter is really a stupid little girl._

_Forgive me for not becoming the woman you had wished me to be. I am nowhere near mom. And I am defiantly not you. _

_Hmmmm...It is almost done. I can hardly feel the chains. Nor do I feel my strength vanishing. I do feel cold though. _

_And tired. Yes I am tired. I can go to sleep right? And when I wake up all of this...Everything will be gone. _

_**"Erza!"**_

_Hmm? Who...Is that?_

_**"Erza!" **_

_That voice. It sounds so familiar. I know...Him? Yes it is a him. But who..._

_**"Erza!" **_

_Loud. He is so loud. Why is he so loud. Please be quite. I am tired. _

_**"Erza!.." **__The voice was filled with an emotion she couldn't really place, "__**You promised. You promised damned. You would never do something like that again"**_

_Natsu? That is Natsu. What are you..._

_Forcing herself to open her eyes Erza pushed her head up and faced the entrance of the Temple; Spotting a rose haired young man. _

_Natsu? It was him. Why? Why did he come? He can't win...No matter how strong he is he can't...So why? _

_He looked enraged. If the inferno of flames surrounding him wasn't any indication than the murderous intent in his eyes would have given him away._

_"Natsu?" She hardly had energy to speak let alone move but still Erza forced herself up the chains holding her against the wall protesting against the sudden move, "What..." Her eyes widened when she spotted the group appearing behind him, "Lucy? Gray? Wendy?" _

_No. No. He would kill them. She...Please go back. Go home. Stay out of this. _

_Natsu stepped towards her but a black haired man blocked his way, "Not another step. Dragon slayer. This has nothing to do with you"_

_He shouldn't have said that. Natsu released something what one could only categorize as a growl before he slammed the one blocking his path away. Sending the poor man flying before he crashed in to the wall on the other side of the room. _

_He landed a hit? While he had trouble fighting him when they first attacked them. _

_"Nothing to do with me? With us? Erza is a fairy Tail Mage. She is our friend. She is family" Clenching his fists Natsu faced the man seated on the altar, "This has everything to do with us" _

_The dark haired man laughed coldly, "I have to hand it to you Dragon Slayer; I never thought you would survive the Labyrinth" Tilting his head the young man faced the various mages that decided to thwart his plans, "But I am sorry to say that you are too late; My little sister here is at deaths door" _

_Erza was glad that she could see them before she drew her last breath, "Love..."_

_Her soft whisper drew the attention to her stopping Natsu in his attack, "Erza?" Something very close to fear was edged in his voice. _

_"Love...I...I really Love Fairy Tail" Erza whispered softly a smile gracing her face; It was the brightest and softest smile anyone had ever seen her make. It was filled with so much warmth and love that one wondered how she managed to pull it off, "Thank you...Everyone...I really felt-.." _

_Her brown eyes welled with tears and for once she didn't care that they could see her crying, "-Loved...I am so glad I could meet everyone" She laughed softly hardly having the energy to keep talking or keep eyes open for that matter but she kept her smile, "Thank you...Really...Thank you...I was...Am Happy" Sighing Erza felt her eyes drop and the last bit of her strength leave her, "Thank you...Thank you Fairy Tail...Thank..Yo..." _

_"__**Erza? Erza? Erzaaaaaaa!" **_

_Gomen. Please forgive me Natsu...But I am happy...I am glad to be able to say that have known you all. _

_This is nice. No pain...No cold...Nothing...This...Is...The end? Fitting right? Just perfect...Right dad?...That where her last thoughts before Erza allowed the darkness take over..._

* * *

_A/N; Well that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be; so me is very glad. Anyway if you all like it I will post the second chapter as soon as possible. The next chapter will be the beginning I ill be working my way towards the prologue. Please review as I am open for feedback and anyother tips. Thank you. _


	2. The beginning

**A/N; I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews; They were very much appreciated. I apologize for the very late update; But I have relatives over and my 14 year old cousin decided to love my laptop; I manage to finish this chapter in the two days they where visiting my aunt.**

**Any way; I do not know how long they are planning to stay; So I won't be able to update for the rest of the month?**

**That aside I hope you all like the chapter; It is longer than my first and as promised this chapter is the beginning of it all.**

**I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes and Like we all know I do not own fairy tail nor its characters. **

* * *

A storm was waiting to happen. The wind had cooled down the air and blew the dark and heavy clouds across the sky.

Summer had already made place for Autumn; Bright golden and red leaves filled the air and blustered their way into air.

Erza made her way through the streets knowing that the sky could burst open any minute now. If she wasn't so stressed nor pressed for time; She would have enjoyed the walk and marveled at the magical sight.

The wind lifted and tossed the strands of her red hair; She sighed pushing them away. Could this day get any worse?

In the years since she had escaped the tower of heaven Erza had her rough and almost unbearable moments; She was this close in becoming a sacrifice for the dark mage Zeref, Watching Simon die in front of her eyes, Her short reunion with Jellal before she had allowed the council to take him away again, The events of Tenrou island and the incident at the grand magic games three years ago.

But this. Today was defiantly one for the books. It was three hours later and she was still shaken up. Still upset over a dream she couldn't recall.

For some reason she had woken up in cold sweat screaming bloody murder; It had taken her a few seconds to realize that she was in her dorm in Fairy Hills.

Safe and sound. But...But she had the sudden urge to run and to hightail out of there and never turn back.

It had taken a shower. A walk around the park, Another shower and three cups of coffee before Erza had felt like she wasn't falling apart. That she had managed to quench the urge to run and cower away. Most preferably somewhere where no one could find her.

Erza had often woken up from some nightmare or another in the past couple of months; She could never really recall what happened in them. Nothing but a few words and sentences but...But last night's nightmare was the worst.

Never in her life had she felt so afraid. So lost and desperate that she had wanted someone to comfort her. It had taken all her self control not to go to Lucy apartment knowing that the Stellar mage would have managed to ease her worries with her cheerful smile.

And even if that hadn't worked she was almost certain that the presence of both Natsu and Gray would have erased her fear.

But she couldn't do that. Because somewhere. Very deep in her; A part of her refused to show so much weakness to someone.

Anyone.

If you show fear. Tears or any form of weakness people will take advantage of you; Didn't Jellal miss use her kindness?

Shaking her head Erza shook those thoughts away. It was in the past and she had forgiven him a long time ago.

The thunder bellowed, bursting through the gathering clouds Erza quickened her pace her heels clicking on the pavement.

_"It is dark, it is cold and I am scared...So scared daddy"_

Erza stopped dead in her tracks when that voice appeared again. Why? Why won't it stop? Why does that voice keep bothering her?

Father. She woke up calling for someone she called father. Is it possible to miss something you don't recall having? Is it possible to feel loss by the absence of something you don't know?

Closing her eyes Erza tried to push the sudden and overwhelming feeling of utter loss and sadness back and lock it away somewhere deep in her.

She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves; She couldn't afford this. Not now. She was supposed to meet with Natsu and the others. She had promised to take this mission with them.

She had been taking so many S-Class missions lately that she had hardly spend any time with the members of her team. It would do her good to spend some time with them.

God knows that she could use the mental exhaustion that came with keeping them in check; Maybe she could finally get one night rest.

Deciding to dwell on all this later Erza continued her way towards the guild; hoping that she would make it in before the heavens decided to unleash their wrath in a furry of water and lighting.

She sighed for what seemed the umpteenth time that day when she realized that despite her honest efforts to dwell on it later; her thoughts automatically went back to her recent dilemma.

_"Make it go away. Please someone. Anyone make it all go away" _

Erza closed her eyes and resisted the urge to destroy something, scream and pull her hair; Make what go away? It is nothing. Just a dream. A meaningless dream. Nothing to be scared of. Nothing to worry about.

A dream. Just a dream you can't remember. So there is nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. She kept and repeating those words over and over again hoping that somewhere along the way she would believe her own lie.

_"How long are you planning to play deaf?" _

Erza stopped so suddenly that the woman walking behind her bumped into her; She turned around oblivious to the annoyed woman calling her names.

Again. There it was again. A voice that wasn't defiantly hers. Why did she always hear it? Was she slowly losing her mind?

Of course she was. Who hears voices in his or her head and isn't suffering from some sort of delusion or illness?

Clenching her hands Erza scanned her surroundings hoping that this time she would find the person speaking to her.

But like every other day in the past months Erza found nothing. No one that would be able to say those words in her head.

Was it finally happening? Was she finally losing her mind? Did everything she had been through finally taken their toll on her?

She closed her eyes forcing herself to calm down. This is ridiculous. You are Titania Erza one of Fairy Tail strongest mages; Their strongest female mage.

_"Why do you keep on denying it. Why do you suppress it?" _

Shut up. Shut up. Please just shut up. Please go away. Just go away. Why won't you stop? Suppress what? Deny what?

"Miss are you all right?"

The soft voice broke through her mental battle and caused her to look up and right into blue eyes; She blinked a few times before she forced a polite smile, "Ah yes. Just a little headache; I am fine thank you"

After that said Erza turned around avoiding any more questions. Pull yourself together. This is pathetic. You are turning even weaker than normal.

You have been a slave. Almost died more times than you can count. Faced many dark guilds. Survived an attack of a dragon. Battled and survived fighting a hundred monsters. Lived through the disaster of the Magic games three years ago.

A few nightmares and some voices are not enough to put you down. They shouldn't be enough to break you.

Another roar of thunder filled the skies and she could smell the rain in the air; A soft sigh escaped her when she spotted the guild.

She had to go through this and pray that she wouldn't have nightmares while she was on this mission.

Great. Just great. Why hadn't she thought about that? What was in her mind when she agreed?

She had totally forgotten that she hadn't had one peaceful night in over three months; had the prospect of spending time with them blinded her for her number one problem?

She made her way towards the doors hearing the chaos; Like always they where loud and wrecking havoc.

Fairy Tail was known to be a very lively Guild although their members managed to take it to a whole new level so much even; That if one could hear himself think that they would wonder if someone had died.

But that was why she liked them so much; They were the type of people you couldn't miss and always managed to bring life to a party.

She stepped in the guild just in time for the heavens to open in a furry of water and lightning. The moment the Titania had entered the guild was the moment that they froze.

Silence fell over them making her wonder if she really scared them so much. They did something wrong.

She knew those looks. It was the look they gave her when they _knew_ she would lecture them.

"Erza we weren't fighting" A black haired man started wrapping his arm around the shoulder of his pink haired companion, "Me and Natsu here are still best friends. Right?" His voice was cheery although the shaking of his shoulders and the sweat dripping of his face was enough to proof that he was terrified.

Natsu nodded, "Aye" Forcing a grin on his face the pink haired man also wrapped his arm around his friend, "Me and Gray are still friends"

Erza looked up her brown eyes going from one to the other before they fell on a blond haired man who was shaking, "Ah Erza-San about.. what happened yesterday in Era" He gulped hoping that the Titania would give him a second to defend himself before she would lecture him in a way that would make him sad for a very long, long time.

Erza opened her mouth and everyone prepared themselves for hell but all she did was sigh before she made her way to the bar and dropped herself down.

The guild blinked before they turned as one man to face the scarlet haired mage who had placed her chin on her hand and was gazing at the wall.

"Morning Erza" The cheerful bartender greeted her friend placing a plate with a strawberry cake in front of her, "Your breakfast"

"Ah thank you" Ignoring the eyes burning in her back; Erza took her fork and took a piece of the cake before she placed it in her mouth.

Her expression softened. Closing her eyes Erza savored the taste and felt herself relax; It was amazing that such a small thing could place her in a good mood.

The young bartended smiled if there was one thing the scarlet haired mage loved it was her cake, "How long will you be gone?"

Erza took her time to swallow the cake before she decided to answer the young woman, "If everything goes well and nothing out of the ordinary happens; Two weeks I suppose" She faced her friend and old rival, "Why?"

The woman once known as the demon smiled brightly, "No reason; Just wondering when I should organize the girls night"

Erza who was in the process of cutting another piece of cake stopped her actions to face the white haired woman, "A what?"

"Girls night"

Erza nodded returning her attention to her cake, "I thought you said that" Erza took a small bite enjoying the taste of the soft cream before she swallowed it, "I refuse"

Mira tilted her head not in the least bit bothered that her friend downright refused to join her, "Come on it will be fun; When was the last time you had a all night out with us?"

Erza sighed wondering what surprised her more; That Mira thought that she liked a night like that or that Mira actually expected her to come and have a night of talking and bonding. Maybe it was a combination of both.

"I appreciate the offer but I humbly decline" Erza shifted her gaze to her plate wanting to finish her meal and start her day but it seemed she had slightly underestimated her friend, "Now what?"

Mira grinned leaning against the bar until her face was a few inches away from the Titania; Now every other person would think twice before they would consider getting that close to the scarlet mage but Mira seemed to lack that thought, "Scared? You are afraid; we will manage to get you drunk and find out what kind of men you like?"

Erza blinked once, twice, thrice trying to find out how on earth that woman managed to come to a conclusion so far off, "Men? Why would I worry about that?"

Mira blue eyes widened before she smirked, "So if I ask you; You will give me an honest answer"

"I never said that"

"So there is a man? Who is he? Do I know him? Is he strong? Good looking?" Mira asked drawing the attention of the rest of the guild, "Jellal? O I knew it; It is Jellal"

Erza placed her fork down narrowing her eyes, "For one that is none of your business; Second that is none of your business and for the last time me and Jellal do not have a relationship"

Mira pouted, "Than it has to be someone else; Who is it?" She smiled, "Come on you can tell me; I won't tell a soul"

Erza shifted her gaze facing the guild who was desperately trying to catch as much of the conversation as they possibly could, "I will say this once; Get of your lazy asses and get to work" She stood up pushing the plate towards Mira, "That goes double for you; I will think about it but I won't give any promises"

"Good enough; We will find the man that holds your heart" Mira smiled sweetly although anyone seeing her would categorize it as a smile full of malice, "Be careful on the mission"

The man that holds my heart he? She smiled despite herself, "Thank you Mira" After that said Erza gestured for the rest of her team to follow her before she made her way towards the doors of the guild.

Mira frowned wondering why she had the feeling that she wasn't thanking her for their safe return; She really hoped that Erza would come she was planning to organize it for her sake.

For some reason or the other Erza seemed a little of lately; One wouldn't notice it right away the scarlet mage was a master when it came to hiding her troubles.

But she was Mirajane and there was no one in the entire guild who had better eyes than her; Something heavy was weighing on the young woman. And whatever it was; was enough for her to hide behind her walls.

Please be careful Erza. Whatever it is that is bothering you. Share it. We are a family right?

"Mira?"

The soft voice broke though her train of thoughts; blinking Mira met the concerned gaze of the rune mage and one the Raijinshu, "Freed?"

"Are you alright? You spaced out for a while there" He frowned his blue eyes seemed to be searching for some sort of injury, "Mira?"

Mira smiled softly, "I am fine; I was just thinking about something" She took the plate Erza left and turned around, "You are back; How was the mission?"

"Good; It has been a while that we took one with Laxus" He frowned, "You sure you all right?"

She grinned facing him. "Perfectly fine; Can I get you anything?" Mira asked pushing the lingering thoughts and worry about her friend to the back of her mind. It was one thing that she knew it became something else if everyone was aware of the slight change in the Titania.

Mira would only state her worries after she spoke with her; Erza was her friend and as long as Erza didn't say anything Mira didn't have the right to speak up. She would wait patiently for her friend; Until than she would keep an extra eye on her.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was known to be fearless and the type of man that took everything head on; He only feared Erza's wrath and even that didn't stop him from challenging the S-class mage.

And he feared transportation. Unlike the previous one; This was something he did not want to take on.

Natsu didn't just hate traveling with vehicles; He absolutely loathed those damned things. It made him feel weak, useless and extremely sick; to the point that even when he _exite_d said vehicle his mind still believed he was still on it.

Natsu narrowed his eyes debating what he feared more; Being sick for a while or be in pain for a very long time.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Natsu looked up meeting the brown eyes of Lucy who smiled softly, "Do we have to?"

The stellar mage nodded, "Come on; Before Erza kills us both" She took his hand and pulled him with her, "It just five hours; you will live"

I am going to die. All his enemies had to do was put him a train or car and he would be defeated in just three seconds flat.

He followed Lucy to the compartment Erza and Gray where in and after a few tries and one old woman yelling at them; They finally found the two mages.

"Decided to show up?" Gray asked his eyes fell on the Dragon Slayer feeling a tiny bit sorry for him but he would never admit that, "Looking good I see?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes and would have said something if the train hadn't decided to start its engine; Paling Natsu slammed a hand in front of his mouth praying for this suffering to stop.

"Oi. Do not puke on me idiot" Gray sighed when the train moved and his rival was send stumbling forward he dropped himself on the first best seat being the one next to the scarlet haired woman.

Lucy frowned her brown eyes showing her concern, "Natsu? Are you alright?" She grimaced when he doubled over; She didn't know if that move was meant to keep the contents of his stomach in or out.

Gray tilted an eyebrow, "is it me or is this motion sickness of yours getting worse?" He strained his ears when Natsu mumbled something that sounded like shut up stripper, "Hmm? You said something flame breath?"

Natsu head shot up which was a bad move on his part as the sudden movement caused him to pale and his stomach to protest violently, "I wanna get off" Groaning Natsu tried to find a position that would minimize his suffering but after a few tries found none; So he opted to lean back and hope this ride would be over with. Preferably before he puked someone under.

Lucy sighed while she dropped herself next to the ice make mage, "I actually feel sorry for him; It is so bad that he can't stand being carried by someone. Which is odd and seems to contradict itself as he is fine when Happy carries him"

Gray shrugged ignoring the blue cat's outraged call of being a person and not transportation, "Maybe if we convince the idiot to view Trains as family; His motion sickness will stop"

Lucy laughed before she stopped a thought occurring to her, "You think that will work? I mean if that is the only reason he doesn't get sick when Happy is carrying him" She faced the suffering rosette whose condition seemed to have worsened if that was even possible, "Shall we test it?"

Gray sighed placing his chin on his hand; Dark blue eyes fixed on the man sitting in front of him, "Nah" He grimaced when the train shook and the Dragon slayer groaned again begging for someone to take him off, "On the other hand...We could always try? I really don't feel like being puked under"

Lucy wanted to reply but the sudden movement of Erza stopped her; The scarlet mage who had been quite this all time decided to remind them of her presence.

_She is not hitting him again is she? She always hits him to hard; knocking him out for a few hours and somehow I am the one who ends up carrying him. _

Erza sighed facing the Dragon Slayer seated next to her; Placing her hand on his head she pulled the young man towards her on her lap, "Stop complaining and go to sleep"

Both Gray and Lucy blinked surprised at the fact that she didn't knock him out like she usually would but allowed him to just lie like that, "That helps?" Lucy asked

"It better; because if he does puke her under..." He trailed off letting the two others in the compartment fill in the dots.

Happy who had been munching on his fish nodded, "Natsu knows when to puke and when not; he is smart" He grinned, "Like puke on Lucy and not on Erza"

Lucy restrained the urge to strangle the cat seated on her lap; she faced Erza who was gazing out the window, "Erza?" The scarlet mage didn't respond it took three more calls and a tap on her leg to attract the scarlet mage attention, "Erza?"

Erza faced her blinking it took her a while to realize that she was called, "I apologize; You where saying?"

Lucy frowned facing Gray who by the looks of it was sharing the same thoughts as her, "Are you alright?"

Erza smiled softly, "Ah. Yes I am fine; I was just thinking and I think I just got lost in those thoughts" Her expression softened, "I am fine; Nothing to worry about" She leaned back in her chair, "You where saying?"

Lucy smiled warmly, "Just I am glad you decided to take this mission with us; It has been a while since we took a mission with you"

Erza expression softened her smile widened, "Me too Lucy; Me too" Shifting her gaze to the window she watched the trees and various of farms the train passed, "I am glad to"

Gray crossed his arms placing his head against his chair, "You want us to take care of protection and surveillance of the area right?"

Erza nodded her gaze shifting to groaning man; Tilting an eyebrow Erza lifted her hand and brought it down on the back of his neck successfully knocking him out.

Gray who pretended not to see that coughed before he continued, "They also want us to help them by clearing magical traps, assist them in retrieving the scroll, protect the archeological site, escort them to Era"

Erza nodded, "This mission is just a tad off an S-Class one; the traps can and will kill you if you don't look out" She faced both mages, "Also the area we are going is known to be a nest for Tomb robbers and Seekers; That is why master insisted that an S-Class mage would accompany you"

"Seekers?" Lucy asked not liking the sound of it, "What are seekers?"

Erza faced the blond stellar mage, "They are a dangerous and quite powerful class of mages; Seekers are mages who sole purpose is the unraveling of mysteries"

"Mysteries?" Happy asked while pulling another fish out his bag and started to munch on it.

Erza nodded, "Like is there or is there not a fountain of youth; The legend about the land of Dragons. Almost-" She stopped when Natsu stirred mumbling Igneel before she knocked him out again, "Almost every artifact in museums around the world are found by Seekers"

Lucy frowned tilting her head, "Isn't that a good thing? We know so much thanks to them right? What makes them so dangerous?"

Erza sighed, "They tend to hog together in independent Guilds and are known to be highly dangerous as there are no other mages who know more about ancient spells and rituals" She shrugged, "The council can't monitor their movements because they do not have a Guild house; Also Seekers are mercenaries as long as they get a good amount of payment they will find you anything and bring it to you"

Lucy nodded understanding where she was going, "So if a dark guild where to ask; find me a deadly weapon; They would?"

Erza nodded, "The museum did not want to ask the Seekers for this; As they were afraid they would offer it to the highest bidder" She faced the two mages, "Do not and I repeat do not underestimate them"

"How do you recognize a Seeker anyway?" Gray asked facing the leader of this mission, "They do not have a stamp or something right?"

"Not that I am aware of; But what I do know is that all Seekers carry two items with them" She lifted a finger, "One a magical compass and two a bracelet or Seal tag; They help them solve and read the ancient riddles"

"Hmm. So things you can hide under your clothes" Was Gray reply he sighed, "Great. That just made things a whole lot easier"

"No. Seekers are proud and known to flock their profession; They will place it somewhere where you can see it" She sighed closing her eyes, "We will make a plan of action after we see our clients; They just need us for the extra protection and if all goes well and some of you won't destroy ancient artifacts; We will be back in Magnolia in less than two weeks"

"2 million jewels; I can pay my rent for the upcoming months" Lucy grinned placing her head against the window her mind already imagining what else she could do with all that money.

Happy sighed softly mumbling something that sounded like; Give Lucy mustache before the blue cat mind was filled with fish, fish, fish and one Lucy with a mustache.

Gray yawned stretching his legs and also seemed to drift in a light slumber; It didn't take Fairy Tail strongest team to fall asleep.

The train continued its way through the rain; Its engine humming and the soft movement of the care lulling them in to a deeper sleep.

* * *

**A/N; Good? Bad? Please tell me. I am open for feedback but be kind thank you. The next chapter will be up as soon as my cousin gives my laptop back so who knows. when is school starting in the USA? Seatle? If it is anytime between next week and the firts week of september please tell me?**

**I am dying without my laptop; And my 'damn' dear and loved brothers do not want to borrow me theirs; As if their social life is better than mine. Anyway I see you all in he next chapter. **


End file.
